


Me Instead

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Graphic Description, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Connor, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: "Look at me" + “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.” :Reed1700 Connor got kidnapped and Nines and Gavin were worried. But they found him.OrConnor gets kidnapped by two men, but he can’t free himself. When Connor had tried to get out of the ropes the young android girl had started writhing and screaming.Connor is NOT raped by any characters in DBH
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Tumblr but I'm posting it separately because of all the triggers. Please read the tags, this is not a light fic.

Connor glared at his captors, once again trying to get a signal and failing. Whatever these fuckers did to him made his connections all go down.

He couldn't even fight, but that wasn't due to whatever they did to him. He was currently tied up against the floor, the rope tight enough to dent his chassis. Even then he could have a small chance of getting out, but he wasn't going to risk it.

A child android was connected to a rig, metal claws holding her up by her wrist and her neck is connected. Her clothes are torn and ripped in places revealing burns and other injuries. She had clearly been abused for a very long time.

When Connor had tried to get out of the ropes the girl had started writhing and screaming.

The scream was the kind of sound that bypassed your logical thinking and went directly to your emotional response. High pitched and raw it made him instantly freeze.

The captors had just laughed, letting it go on for too long until the girl went limp. If Connor made any move to get free they would torture the girl. So he stayed perfectly still, glaring at the two men.

He knew people were looking for him, and he'd be found but he didn't know when. He had been missing for three days and his thirium was getting dangerously low.

His right optical unit was damaged just enough to make everything look glitchy from that eye. He had deep slashes across his chest that still trickled out thirium.

Even if he could get out he wouldn't be able to do much with his power and thirium so low. All he could do was hope they'd be found soon.

He can't even go into stasis. When he tried the captors had taken a knife and held it up against the girl's throat. He hadn't tried again after that.

He did have to turn off all non-essential functions, otherwise, he would have been forced into a temporary shutdown mode whether he liked it or not.

"Aw, look at the police lapdog. No one is coming for you, no one cares. There's nothing on the news or anywhere about you going missing." The taller man spits at him. Connor doesn't give him the satisfaction of flinching away.

He knew people cared about him. Hank cared, and for reasons unknown, Gavin and Nines cared. He didn't understand why they had shown any interest in him when they had each other.

Compared to Nines, Connor was worthless and mediocre. Nines was better than him in every way. He was strong and silent unlike Connor's weakness (compared to Nines) and his talkativeness.

He could solve cases faster, run quicker, last longer. And yet he still watched Connor with interest when he thought he wasn't looking.

It made no sense to him as to why. Everyone knew Nines and Gavin were together. So why Gavin would also watch him was baffling.

But they did care at least somewhat so he had no doubt they'd look for him.

Unless… unless he was wrong. Perhaps those looks weren't ones of interest but ones of pity or amusement at his inadequacy.

Hank, he'd definitely look for him, _right_? He had invited him to stay with him after the revolution, but maybe it was out of pity? Hank had grumbled and complained, but Connor always thought he hadn't meant it. He thought Hank truly cared and worried about him.

Maybe no one was actually looking for him. Markus and the others wouldn't find it odd to not hear from him for at least a week unless they absolutely needed him.

Maybe no one cared. He felt his heart sink and he stared down at the concrete floor. The two men just laughed at him and left him in the room.

"Don't." A small voice came. Connor whipped his head around to stare at the girl. "Don't let them get to you."

Connor's eyes widened. He hadn't heard her make a sound other than the blood-curdling screams. Her voice is soft and scratchy, and she looks towards his direction, both optical units are completely gone.

He looks around before scooting closer. "What's your name?"

"They just called me… dirty slut. I was never given a name." She says, her body still limp.

Connor's blood runs cold. He had a feeling but he didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe humans could be so fucked up to do something like that to a child. It didn't matter if that child was an android or not.

"Do you want a name?" He asks, trying to keep his voice calm and gentle.

The girl quickly nodded his head. "Yes! Yes, please." She whimpered, voice coming out just slightly louder.

He thought for a second before smiling. "How does Adira sound?" It meant strong in Hebrew, so he thought it was fitting.

Her face lit up and she nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. I like it… Adira." Her smile was still so weak, but Connor's chest bubbles with warmth.

"How long have they kept you? Did you have a previous owner?" He asks. He knows it could be hard to even think about the past but he needed to keep her talking.

"I've always been with them. They would touch me and hit me. Then something changed and they kept mentioning other androids. Then they hooked me up to this. They still touched me but now…" she trails off.

She didn't know about the revolution. "Markus, he's an RK200, he helped free our people. We are no longer slaves, what they are doing to you is illegal. I swear when we get out of this, I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again."

He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, even if it meant putting himself in danger.

"Thank you." She managed to get out before the door opened again.

The men came in the next day and Connor tried to get to Adira, but they thankfully seemed to be more interested in him.

They pull him into a chair that's directly across from Adira. They don't undo the ropes, and he doesn't try to get out.

He lets out a short yelp when something is connected to the port in his neck. So they knew somewhat about androids then. But what did they connect to him?

He heard sizzling before he felt the pain of heat burning his shoulder. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. All he can do is wither, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls. Eric, the one captor, holds it there just long enough to where he is almost used to it.

Then he presses something cold into his shoulder. It stings and he yells out in pain. Eric holds it there for a few minutes before pulling away, Connor's skin dripping wet. He tries to steady his breathing and prepare himself for what’s next. But nothing comes.

He wishes anyone would burst through those doors. Gavin, Nines, or Hank would rush over to him and stop this pain. But they weren't coming. _No one was_.

Before he can fully catch his breath he feels a sharp pain run up his arm. It feels like a dull knife, only just sharp enough to tear through his skin. The scream rips out of his throat and he tries to move but a hand keeps him back.

Eric cuts all the way from his shoulder to his wrist. The blood drips down his arm, warm and wet.

He tries to keep quiet for Adira but it's practically impossible with the amount of pain.

Then they repeat the process on the other arm. He bites down onto his lip enough to draw blood until it gets too much. He's so tired, he just wants to sleep. The pain is too much, everything is just too much.

Then the burning comes back, but this time it's one of them closing the wounds. He knows he'll forever have a scar if he gets out of this alive.

The two men laugh and sneer at him. He knows they are speaking but they sound miles away.

Then they pull the thing out of his neck and leave the room, not even bothering to lock the door.

Days went by, but it felt like years. They would find new ways to draw out the pain.

Whenever the two left he would try to talk with Adira, sharing memories of Sumo and Hank. He'd talk about Markus and the others. He couldn't tell if it helped to share these memories or not. Was he giving them both a false hope?

"So… do you like anyone?" Adira said, grinning a bit at him. He snorted and shook his head fondly. Honestly, this girl was amazing.

"Yeah actually. I'm not sure you want to hear about them though." He leans against the wall, just watching Adira.

"Oh, so multiple? Or, well Eric and Thomas would sometimes rant about humans that used they pronouns." Through the days he had seen Adira become stronger and stronger, but the torture still took a toll on her.

"Multiple. Gavin and Nines. Nines is an RK900 and Gavin is a human. They are together already but I thought… it doesn't matter. They probably don't even care." He already came to terms with being here for the foreseeable future.

"Hey, no! From what you've said you have lots of people that care about you. That Lieutenant for one. At least you have people that you care about." Adira says, frowning at him. Ok, he definitely deserved that.

He still couldn't understand why no one had come yet if people cared. Did they even notice he had disappeared? Did they think he just ran away?

He cared about all of them and it hurt so much to think about. "I care about you."

"Connor… can I ask you something?" She mumbles. Connor is quick to nod before he rolls his eyes at himself.

"Yes, of course!"

"If, no when, you're rescued, take me with you?" She says, tilting her head to face him.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you here. There are lots of young androids at Jericho that would love to make a new friend. North takes care of most of them."

Adira quickly shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. I want to stay with you. I don't want to be taken away and never see you again."

Connor's breath catches even though he doesn't need to breathe. He already planned to keep in touch if she wanted, but he didn't think he'd have the right resources or even know how to raise a child.

"Of course. I won't ever leave you." He doesn't even have to think about his answer before it's out of his mouth.

It would be hard to explain to Hank and the others but he'd find a way. He was getting a paycheck now after all. He should have enough for any repairs Adira needs along with other necessaries or wants.

"You promise? You promise you won't leave?" She whispers.

"I promise."

The next day the two men barge into the room and Connor can already tell they are high on red ice. They stumble in, laughing and drinking from beer bottles. Not a good combination. This could get ugly fast.

Connor instantly straightens, trying to get closer to Adira to protect her. The men laugh and kick him in the stomach and he doubles over with a cough.

The men walk up to Adria, disgusting hands reaching towards her.

"No! No, don't touch her!" He yells, struggling against the ropes. It digs further into him, enough to crack his chassis.

"What, you wanna go?" Eric asks, grinning widely.

"Fuck off! Don't touch her. Take me instead, please. I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt her." He pants, crawling so he's sitting in front of her.

She stays completely silent, chin against her chest.

"Anything?" Thomas asks, kneeling down and taking Connor's chin in his hand, turning his head from side to side.

He lets him, not fighting. He lets his mouth hang open when Thomas pulls his lips apart with his thumb.

He gags slightly when Thomas sticks his finger in his mouth, but he does what's expected. He sucks on the finger like his life depends on it, and it thankfully seems to be working.

"Well… I think we can agree with this. Those fuckers won't even want you back after we're through with you." Eric says. Connor swallows and nods his head once Thomas pulls his thumb out, wiping the spit across Connor's cheek.

Even if no one would want him back it was worth it. Everything would be worth it if they didn't touch her.

They dragged him out of the room and shoved thirium down his throat, but only just enough to keep him alive.

He didn't resist, just as he said he would. It took everything in him to not fight back, to not find something sharp, and end this nightmare by cutting their throats. But he wouldn't be able to get to both; at least he didn't want to risk it. Not with Adira still in harm's way.

He can feel everything but he turns off his pleasure settings. That doesn't stop him from being able to feel every little thing those disgusting hands and bodies do.

He moves when they command but it feels like his body is weighed down with bricks.

His eyes seemed to blur over and everything then men said to him sounded far away. It was like he was there but not at the same time.

He's thrown back into a room hours later, and he doesn't even feel the cold hard ground under him.

The two lock the door and Connor curls up into a ball. He doesn't want to move or even think anymore. He wants to rip his skin apart and clean every last inch of him until there's no traces or feeling of their revolting hands on him.

"I'm sorry." Adira whimpers. That small voice snaps him back to the present and he feels guilty from having her see him like this.

Connor slowly drags himself over, the two men having untied him for their 'fun'. They knew he couldn't get away, and he wouldn't leave her.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm ok, Adira." He says, leaning against the machine. He didn't blame Adira in the least, he never would. He would do anything for her.

"No! No, this is my fault! I couldn't even talk when they came in. I'm so sorry! I… I understand if you don't want me around." She cries, her whole body trembling.

He slowly reaches up, and gently puts his hand on her ankle. She doesn't flinch away but she does briefly tense. "No, Adira. I promised you I'll never leave, and I won't. You have nothing to be guilty for. I will always protect you."

He takes whatever the men want to do to Adira, doing everything they say so they don't even think about hurting her.

Then one day they came in with a small device and plugged it into his neck. He simply tucked his head to his chest to give them better access.

He jolts slightly when it slides in and he grits his teeth to stop himself from headbutting one of them.

Then they pull it out and quickly leave the room. What was that? What had they done to him?

He can't find anything wrong with his systems, at least nothing new. There were too many damages and errors that popped into view.

He doesn't think much of it until he heard shouting and people running down the steps. He straightens up just slightly, ready for anything as the door opens.

His heart stops as he sees Nines running through the door, his gun still raised.

"Nines!" He gasps out, trying to pull himself closer to him. He looks the same as the last time he saw him.

They had come for him. Nines cared and he came for him. Nines rushes over, not even looking towards Adira. That seems a bit odd but he guessed he did have more obvious injuries compared to her. Still, it doesn't sit right with him.

Nines crouches down and cups his cheek. It's hard not to flinch away, but he knows Nines wouldn't hurt him. He's never purposely hurt him. "Connor… you're ok."

He doesn't know whether to nod or shake his head. Is he ok? He's alive, but that's the most he can say about his condition.

"What did they do to you?" Nines asks. Connor shakes his head before looking towards Adira. Nines grabs his chin and pulls him back to look at him. "What did they do?"

He shook his head again, then jerked away when Nines pulled his hand back and slapped him. No. No, why would he do that? "Nines?" He whimpers.

"Disgusting. You're disgusting and worthless. You aren't even worth saving." Nines says before standing.

"What? Nines, wait!" He yells at Nines's retreating back. His heart pounds but Nines doesn't turn around. He doesn't come back.

Then he hears laughter. The laughter of those two monsters and he instantly knows what's happened.

They used his reconstruction against him. Forcing him to view things that weren't actually happening.

Whatever they stuck in his neck probably looked through his memories. Why not even Nines's clothes had changed. Why Nines hadn't even looked to Adira like she wasn't there. In his mind the two had never even met, therefore he didn't know for a fact how they would interact.

He quickly blinked through his tears. It made sense but it dug at his heart. It didn't matter that it wasn't real, it still hurt. It felt real and that's what mattered.

He loses track of time with everything they put him through. He knows it isn't real but he didn't have proof of the difference.

He can't trust his eyes any longer, not with it all possibly being fake. Though, he had noticed that Adira never changes or even speaks when a scene plays. It's the only thing he noticed is different. Even that he doubted. Everything could be fake and he'd never know.

Sometimes Gavin comes rushing in, or Hank. Sometimes it's all three of them. Each time it's fake a little bit dies in him. Even if he saved he can't know if it'll be real. If what he's imaging won't happen.

Will Hank look at him with disgust? Will Nines and Gavin leave him here to rot? He honestly doesn't know at this point. He doesn't trust his memories of them. Of anything. The line between real and fake had completely disappeared.

He's sitting next to Adira when he hears two loud bangs that can only be gunshots. He's so tired and so low on energy that he doesn't even jump.

His eyes are slipping closed when the door bangs open and two figures come in. "No, me instead." He manages to get out.

"Shit, Connor!" Oh, he knows that voice. Gavin crouches down in front of him while Nines walks up to Adira.

"Don't touch her!" Connor yells, struggling to even lift a finger.

Gavin reaches out to try to soothe him, but he flinches away. "Look at me, Connor, hey look. We aren't going to hurt her or you, ok? An ambulance is on the way."

No! No this wasn't real. He knew this wasn't real just like all the other times. "Fuck off. I know you aren't really here." He mumbles.

He's too tired to fight back. He's tried and tried but it never really happened. All the times he had seen them run in here just like now.

"Connor, hey we are here. This is real." Gavin says. He tries to reach out again but Connor spits in his direction, most likely missing.

"I said fuck off. I'm tired of your mind games. Just finish it already." He just wants to sleep. He doesn't want to hear his own screams or feel the pain. The hope that courses through him with every fake situation they put him through.

"Nines… I don't know what to do." Gavin says, staring at Connor. Huh, this definitely was different. Gavin always knew what to do in his head.

Nines releases Adira and the girl instantly drops down to cling onto Connor. She reaches forward to feel his face before finally hugging him.

Gavin and Nines watch them, but they don't say anything.

"Connor, it's real. They are here." Adira whispers. His eyes widened. She's never been released before or even talked.

Could this? No, no he can't hope. He can't put himself through this again just because they got creative.

“We need to get you both to Jericho. Hank is coming down with thirium after checking the house." Nines says. It hurts so much, everything hurts.

"Please, Connor please believe them. If you can believe them, then believe me. They are here." She pleads with him, desperately clinging onto him.

He gives in, letting his mind at least accept that it's a possibility this is real.

"Ok, I believe you." He mumbled, brushing down her hair that was caked with different substances.

She shakes in his hold, but slowly turns and reaches out a hand. Nines takes it first, guiding her to his cheek. She feels around before doing the same to Gavin.

He hears Hank running down the steps and looks up. His face is carefully blank, but he blinks quickly to hold back his tears. They came, they cared. This had to be real.

Hank runs over, dropping to the ground before holding out a bottle of thirium. Connor takes it but lets Adira drink from it first. He holds it for her and then drinks the rest once she's had her fill. Hank hands him another and he gladly drinks it.

He flushes with warmth as the liquid spreads through his body. He finally feels strong again, and his legs no longer feel like dead limbs.

"Connor, are you alright?" Hank asks, reaching out but Gavin quickly stops him with a shake of his head. "Connor, hey just smile. I really need you to smile right now." Hank pleads. He can hear the desperation in his voice. 

Connor looks up at him through tears and smiles just slightly. It's not much, but it's real. "I thought…" he trails off, shaking his head.

"You thought we weren't coming." Gavin finished for him. Connor nods his head, rocking him and Adira.

"We need to get you two out of here. Can you stand?" Nines asks, moving to stand up.

Connor nods, and keeps Adira close to him as he stands, picking her up carefully. His legs are shaky but there's no way in hell he would drop or put her down.

Gavin leads them out, and Connor hides Adira's face in his shoulder before she can see the two bodies.

That's a sense of happiness at seeing their bodies; he only wished he could have killed them himself. When they finally make it out of that damned house an ambulance is waiting for them.

When a man reaches out to Adira he quickly backs away, glaring. He knows they just want to help but the protectiveness is just too strong.

He gets into the ambulance and doesn't let go of Adira. Hank climbs in as well but Gavin and Nines have to follow behind the ambulance. They let the other police that had arrived deal with the crime scene for now.

It takes a long while in the hospital before he lets anyone else touch Adira but even then he watches them closely. If they make one odd move he's there and putting himself in between them.

No one tries to fully separate them, and Connor doesn't leave her side even when he needs to get repairs.

Adira doesn't say a word, she doesn't even try, just keeps her head down. He understood why, understood that there would be times when she wouldn't be able to say a word. He didn't mind in the least.

It takes hours until both of them are fully repaired without making them have to leave each other, and then they are laying on a hospital bed, Adira snuggled against him, in a deep, and finally peaceful, sleep.

He almost fully believes this. All of those nightmares never went this far. They never let him keep going this long before they had enough fun.

He combs his hand through her now clean hair, letting himself relax. That is until Hank walks in. Hank takes one look at them before smiling fondly.

Then his eyes look over Connor and he has to fight down the angry tears that threaten to spill over. Connor knew he wasn't a pretty sight with the scars down his chest and arms. At least they didn't touch his face.

He walks over and sits next to the bed. "You haven't told me her name," Hank says, keeping his voice quiet.

"Adira. She didn't have a name and asked me to give her one. Hank, I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but-" he starts.

Hank quickly cuts him off. "Of course. She's welcome to the house… and I could clean up Cole's room a bit."

Connor's eyes go wide. He hadn't expected Hank to accept so willingly or even offer something like that. "Are you sure? I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I'm positive. Gavin and Nines want to talk to you, but I'll be just outside the door, ok?" Hank says, slowly standing. Connor nods and watches him as he leaves and the two come in.

When they see Adira sleeping they make sure to move quietly. They both walk over to Connor unsure if they can touch or not.

They didn't know what all happened, but they could guess considering his reaction. They all knew the signs.

"We thought we lost you," Gavin says, staring at the ground.

Connor almost wants to chuckle but holds it in. All those hours thinking they hadn't even cared. "I thought no one noticed I was gone."

"Of course we noticed! Why would you think that?" Gavin whisper-yelled.

He did chuckle now but made sure not to jostle Adira too much. "Right. You have each other, compared to Nines I'm nothing. There's no way…" he trails off, shaking his head.

Nines offers a hand and Connor stares at it, unsure. Then he slowly reaches out, hand trembling.

"Connor, you don't need to compare yourself to either of us. You are your own person and special in your own right. We both… I'm not good at this. We both care deeply for you." Nines says.

Connor's eyes widen just slightly. "You mean…?"

Gavin and Nines both nod. "We do. We've both wanted to talk to you about this but didn't know how. We didn't know if you even felt anything towards us." Gavin says.

"You don't have to say anything now; you don't have to make any decisions. But we both had to say something. We thought we lost you." Nines mumbles.

"I do," he starts before taking in a deep breath. "I do want to be with you both, but… there are some things I just don't think I can do. Not yet. I don't want to lead you both on, I don't… I can't be with you in a certain way, and I don't think I'll ever want to."

"That's fine! You don't have to do anything. We just want to be with you in any way you'll have us." Gavin said, reaching out towards Connor.

Adira shifts in her sleep and Connor instantly brings his hand away from the two so he could check on her.

"She's adorable," Gavin mumbles, nodding towards Adira. Connor tightens his arm around her and Gavin's eyes go wide. "I swear I didn't mean anything like that. Connor, I promise, neither of us would ever hurt her."

He knows that but there's still that feeling. The feeling of having to keep everyone away from her. He trusts them but he would put her before him every time. "I know." He whispers.

"Is she staying with you?" Nines asks. Connor quickly nods, smiling down at her.

"She is. I promised her I'd never leave her. I'll have to fill out the paperwork to officially adopt her, but I don't think that'll be a problem." He mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair.

"If there is anything you need, I have plenty of money saved up," Gavin says. Nines looks at him with a fond smile before turning back towards Connor.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can manage." He didn't need pity money.

"That's fine. We should probably let you rest." Nines says, standing.

"Stay? Hank too? Can you guys just stay?" He asks. That's all they need for them to sit back down (well, Nines gets Hank first).

All three sit in the room as Connor dozes with Adira in his arms. There was still that small bit that couldn't believe the world around him, but maybe in time everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
